


Defiance

by hiddlesohmy



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Here’s the third Loki/OFC drabble I just wrote. Slightly Dom!Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

He grazed his fingers across his inner thighs. She hitched her breath, looking down at him as he lay there between her legs. They were fully clothed; he was determined to drag this out for her. Her stubborn attitude against him at times annoyed him. However it was this defiance that had him attracted to her in the first place. She called out his name, urging him to follow through his actions. He could only imagine the wanton thoughts that ran through her mind right now. He told her to wait. She now grabbed his hair and tried to pull him closer, hoping it would get him to remove their clothes. When he refused to yield she tried to do the same but he pinned her hands down at her sides with his magic. She cursed him. With a raw laugh he finally started placing kisses on her thighs, eliciting moans. “Scream my name, pet. You’ll be doing this for the remaining night”, he said reaching up to remove her underwear


End file.
